1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive display device, and more particularly, to an interactive display device which senses an external device and operates according to the sensed result, and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As various types of portable devices have been provided, users frequently store or share data using the portable device in daily life. However, since the portable device has a limited storage space, an additional storage space which can back up data stored by a user is required. Further, due to a limited display area, it is difficult for the portable device to share data with other users through a display included therein.
Accordingly, an interactive display device which is capable of recognizing an external device such as the portable device and displaying related data is required. The interactive display device needs a control method for accurately recognizing the shape, location, direction, etc. of an external device in order to recognize the external device located on the surface thereof and to display related data.